


i see it, i want it

by caesar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beyoncé References, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, M/M, Max thinks it's hilarious, Pining, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: Max loves Beyoncé. Billy doesn't.(or, the one where steve catches billy dancing tosingle ladieswhile cooking)





	i see it, i want it

**Author's Note:**

> the byproduct of dancing to beyoncé in my kitchen, thinking of that one single ladies scene in _glee_, and getting hit with harringrove feels

Billy used to hate Beyoncé.

If anyone asks, he _still_ does—but no one asks, so he can appreciate her music when no one is looking. It doesn’t change the fact that Max fucking _loves_ Beyoncé and won’t shut up about how El loves her too and they plan to see her when she comes to Chicago in a few months. To Billy, all of that means that he will be definitely driving them to the show, and knowing that Neil will probably make him fucking _chaperone_ them too, which means that _Billy will be attending a Beyoncé concert_.

He prays that someone will kill him before that day.

He also hopes that maybe Beyoncé will take her music off of Spotify so he doesn’t have to listen to the “This is Beyoncé” playlist _ever_ again. _Bills, Bills, Bills_ is currently echoing through the house from the sound system in the living room as Max waits on her ride to show up in the form of the Nerd Patrol featuring Steve Harrington.

Thankfully, Neil and Susan are out of the house for the day, so he can shout from the kitchen, “Turn that shit _off_, Max!”

Max’s response in the living room is to turn the music up louder. Even if _Bills, Bills, Bills_ is a decent song, Billy still doesn’t want to hear it. He shakes his head in distaste as he returns to his pot of mac n’ cheese he’s making sure doesn’t boil over.

He wonders how Steve feels about Beyoncé.

Knowing Steve, who’s a closet nerd, he probably would volunteer to attend the concert in Billy’s place if he could.

The song fades into _Single Ladies_, and Billy throws his head back in exasperation even though Max isn’t around to see it.

As if she can _sense_ it, she yells from the living room, “You_ love _this song!”

Billy scoffs; she’s not _wrong_. One drunken night, Billy made the mistake to confess that this is the only good song Beyoncé has ever made. Naturally, she made him learn the dance with her that very night after he downed about two and a half more beers. He told her that her rhythm was shit, that her hips are stiff, and Max smacked him on the arm and remarked, “We can’t all be pigs and fuck everything that walks.” Billy told her to “_watch your fucking mouth_, _shitbird_” and also quietly admitted to her that he doesn’t _actually_ have sex with any of those girls that people see him with. He doesn’t dispel the rumors because it makes things easier.

Max asked if he’d rather have sex with Steve Harrington, at which point Billy shotgunned a beer to avoid the question.

He supposes all the times he _thought_ he was being subtle in staring at Steve when he drives Max to and from the Wheeler’s or Byers’ place, or even Steve’s because they’re all friends for some strange reason, he definitely was not subtle.

Not even close.

Max was able to guess that Billy has a raging, giant, ridiculous crush on Steve “The Hair” Harrington, effectively holding it over his head forever from that day forward. Billy hates her for it, but he also doesn’t, because she’s managed to begin to include him into their group of losers slowly.

Steve talks to him now, which is more than he could’ve ever hoped for. They’re even _friends_, sort of.

The thought makes Billy smile, cradling the fond warmth it brings as he hums along to the song, moving his hips slightly to the beat. He turns off the stove before taking the pot to the sink, straining out the water before returning the pot to the stove. He grabs the packet of Kraft powder cheese, tearing it open and dumping it into the noodles, hastily adding milk and butter; he eyeballs it because it’s fucking box mac n’ cheese, and he likes it runny. Max doesn’t, but it’s what she gets for blasting Beyoncé.

As Billy stirs the contents of the pots, he begins to quietly sing along, dancing in place. “_If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it—_“ He even bobs his head, shimmying his shoulders slowly.

Max is the only one home, after all. She already knows he likes the song.

When the chorus of “_oh oh oh_” begins, Billy sings along, stirring with one hand and holding up his left like the music video.

“Holy shit—Billy?”

Billy whips around, brandishing the wooden spoon in his hand like a weapon at the sudden voice that’s definitely _not_ Max’s, heat flooding his face as he realizes _Steve fucking Harrington_ is standing in his kitchen and definitely saw him dancing to _Single Ladies_. Steve’s big, stupid, _pretty_ eyes are alight with mirth and he’s fighting a smile that’s way too amused for Billy’s liking. His awful green shirt fits him perfectly, hugging those broad shoulders that are shaking as he lets out a laugh. He juts out his hip as he puts his weight on one leg, crossing his arms as he covers his mouth with a hand.

A dollop of poorly mixed cheese drips down over his fingers holding the spoon as _Formation_ begins to play, bringing Billy back to reality.

“Shut the fuck up, Harrington,” Billy grumbles.

“I’m—I’m not laughing _at_ you, dude,” Steve tries to assure him. Billy throws him a glare as he sticks the spoon in the pot, stirring with his other hand as he licks the cheese from his fingers. He doesn’t miss the way Steve’s eyes follow the movement before quickly darting back to Billy’s ocean blues. Despite the glare, Billy’s eyes are lit up, a blush spreading down his face to his neck.

“Sure you weren’t.” Billy doesn’t believe him for a second.

Steve huffs out a mix of consonants that are not even _close_ to words before he finally manages to concede, “Okay, it was kinda funny.” Billy cocks an eyebrow at him before fishing out a bowl from the cabinet, putting it on the counter a little to roughly. “It was also kinda adorable,” Steve says just loud enough for Billy to hear.

_This_ disarms Billy enough so that he almost misses the bowl with the giant scoop of mac n’ cheese he spoons out.

Steve notices.

“I don’t get any?” he asks with a pout. Billy wants to kiss him, but he has some self-control, so he spoons shitty mac n’ cheese into his mouth instead.

“No.” He talks with his mouth full just to rub it in. Steve just chuckles, taking a few steps until he’s close to Billy, who swallows his half-chewed mac n’ cheese painfully, eager to keep talking so he can try to ruffle Steve’s feathers so they’re even. “Don’t you have a squad of brats to drive around?”

Billy’s back hits the counter, boxed in. Steve grins, flashing Billy a playful hint of teeth as he leans in close enough that Billy can smell his hairspray.

“They can wait for a minute,” Steve replies before he closes the distance between them, making Billy’s breath hitch as he freezes. Steve’s already pulling away at the lack of reaction once Billy’s brain catches up to what’s happening, and the blonde grabs Steve roughly by the front of his shirt and yanks him forward, kissing him with a bruising force. Steve’s lips are soft and taste like chapstick, like he _prepared_ for this, and it makes Billy’s heart hammer in his chest even worse than the realization that he probably tastes like fucking Kraft mac n’ cheese.

Steve’s arms are on either side of Billy, _actually_ caging him in against the counter as he presses himself to the shorter boy. Beneath his hands Billy can feel the lean muscle of Steve’s chest, a quiet reminder than Steve is actually _way_ more fit than he’d lead anyone to believe, trailing around the nerdiest kids in Hawkins like he does.

They break apart for air, breathing heavily as they stare at one another with silent shock. Billy’s tense with nerves, coiled tightly and ready to pretend this never happened if that’s what Steve wants.

And then Steve _smiles_ at him, face full of warmth and affection.

Because she’s Billy’s sister, Max has to ruin the moment.

“Steve! Dustin wants to know what’s taking forever,” she interjects from the doorway over the music. Both boys jump, startled.

“I—I’ll be there in a sec,” he stammers. Billy shoots her a deadly look over Steve’s shoulder, but she has a shit-eating grin on her face.

He’ll thank her later on.

Steve’s attention is on Billy again, who’s relaxed considerably when he’s flashed that fond look again. “I’ll see you later?” Steve asks hopefully.

Billy just nods dumbly, too baffled to trust himself to speak.

Steve kisses him again, quick and sweet, before he disappears with Max in tow.

With the house all to himself, Billy sings _Single Ladies_ with newfound energy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is my first ficlet in this pairing as well as the stranger things fandom. i've been reading some phenomenal fics of this ship and i just had to contribute. hopefully there'll be more to come with these two because now i'm in love with them.
> 
> much love


End file.
